The present invention relates to bicycle saddles, and more particularly relates to safety bicycle saddle flashing light device which flashes at a low frequency when the rider sits on the saddle, and which flashes at a high frequency when the rear brake of the bicycle is operated.
Riding a bicycle in the dark is dangerous. In order to give a warning signal to the vehicles from behind, a rear light is commonly used. However, when a rear light is installed in a bicycle, a battery power supply must be used to provide the necessary power supply. Furthermore, the rear light of a bicycle must be manually controlled. Frequently switching on and off the rear light will cause the circuit damaged easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,263 discloses a safety bicycle seat reflector for use in bicycles. However, this safety bicycle seat reflector is still not satisfactory in function because it does not produce light itself.